


I Think I've Broken Something

by WordsAblaze



Series: Whumpskier [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Broken Bones, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt No Comfort, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Multi, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Psychological Trauma, Whumptober, i don't think it's too graphic but pls be aware that bones are indeed broken and it is not fun !!, no beta we die like jaskier doesn't, these three lend themselves to angst really well i'm sorry, yennefer and geralt love him really i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: Jaskier's a master of words but he couldn't even begin to tell you whether having his bones or his heart broken hurts more... day twelve of whumptober.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumpskier [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	I Think I've Broken Something

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so mean to jaskier in this one, i'm sorry...  
> today's pairing: geralt/jaskier/yennefer  
> prompts used: broken bones / broken trust

Jaskier blinks.

“Geralt? Where’s Yennefer?” he asks slowly, before realising that actually, he should probably be a little more concerned about where he is himself.

“You betrayed us,” Geralt says, his voice oddly calm.

Jaskier shakes his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I-”

“Jaskier.” There’s something awfully  _ cold _ in Geralt’s voice that Jaskier can’t remember ever hearing before. It’s awful and he hates it and he doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve it. 

Before he can ask what he’s done, Jaskier finds himself being pushed up against the wall, his back digging into jagged stones. He doesn’t get to question where the wall came from because Geralt’s hand swiftly settles around his throat and his feet leave the floor.

“Geralt!” Jaskier gasps, panicking, his hands scrabbling to dislodge Geralt’s fingers.

“Tell me what you told them!” Geralt snarls at him.

He doesn’t know what’s happening. He can’t breathe. He couldn’t answer even if he knew how to.

“Please,” he manages, the world greying alarmingly before he’s suddenly falling, hitting the ground and most definitely ruining his chances at running away if the sharp pain in his left knee is anything to go by.

“We know you told them we are,” Geralt hisses, crouched over him.

Jaskier shakes his head, still barely able to breathe. “I didn’t, I… We were…”

“We were  _ what _ , Jaskier?” Geralt asks, cocking his head to one side, his eyes only a little magic away from burning holes into his skin.

“What?” Jaskier echoes, wincing as his flinch means he jostles his knee. 

He blacks out before he gets an answer.

Not that he gets one when he awakens.

“Yennefer?” he asks, wondering why she’s still dressed the way she’d been the night before, the night before that he can’t seem to remember properly.

“Bard.”

He frowns at her icy tone. “Not you too?”

She raises an eyebrow, slipping her hands under his, the action soft and familiar until she takes one finger and gently pushes it back until it’s not so gentle anymore.

“Yen, stop, please!” Jaskier cries, trying to yank his hand back but finding that her grip has become a cage.

She doesn’t.

His finger snaps.

He  _ screams _ .

There’s a second of utterly blinding pain before he remembers how to breathe, focusing back on Yennefer, who now has one hand cupping the side of his face, her other still gripping his hand. “If only you’d kept your mouth shut.”

Jaskier lets out half a confused sob. “I don’t understand. We were… we were drinking?”

“ _ You _ were drinking, and now we’re here,” Yennefer corrects, gesturing to the empty room around them.

He still doesn’t understand where exactly they are or what he could possibly have done to land them in this situation but he wants to go back to Novigrad, back to the tavern where all three of them were sharing a room that would have been too small if they were anyone else.

A second finger snaps.

He screams again.

“Yen, please- please don’t!” Jaskier begs, trying his best to pull his hand away.

“Third time’s the charm, isn’t it?” Yennefer grins, staring right at him as she casually bends another finger back until Jaskier’s vision fills with a painful black.

He wakes to Geralt.

“Why would you tell them about Novigrad?” Geralt asks, his arms folded in front of him. 

Jaskier groans, cradling his throbbing hand close to his chest. “I didn’t tell- wait,  _ who _ did I tell?”

Geralt scoffs, but it’s different to usual, unkind and scornful. “You don’t even remember the trap you walked us right into?”

“Trap?” Jaskier mumbles, still trying to recall who they’d interacted with when Geralt takes his uninjured hand and his brain switches to panic mode again.

“Geralt, please, that hurts, I-”

“Yen went soft on you,” Geralt interrupts, squeezing his wrist until he can’t help but cry out, lashing out, torn between not wanting to hurt his witcher and not wanting to lose both his hands.

His wrist cracks.

He screams for the third time.

Geralt only tightens his hold even when they both know his bone is broken and all Jaskier can do is sob, his body going limp as his brain decides there’s no need to fight anymore because he’s nothing without his hands, nothing without his lovers, nothing at all.

The next time he unfortunately wakes up, he dearly wishes he hadn’t.

“Aw, look at that,” Yennefer drawls, having seemingly appeared from nowhere, resting one arm on Geralt’s shoulder as she smiles down at Jaskier.

Jaskier whimpers, biting his lip, doing nothing but watching as the two of them share a kiss, as they become the very thing he used to have nightmares about, the very thing they'd promised him would never happen because they love him. Maybe that's changed to _loved._

He’s almost certain that he can actually  feel his heart break as he watches the two of them act if they don’t care for his existence any longer. He’s tired and confused and he wants to go back but he doesn’t know where he is so he doesn’t know which literal or figurative direction he’s meant to turn, and everything just hurts.

“Please, I don’t understand-”

“Jaskier, haven’t you done enough?” Geralt interrupts, his face scrunched up with dissatisfaction.

He opens his mouth to reply but Yennefer beats him to it, laughing brightly, bitterly. “Oh, you think you can charm your way back into our lives? We’re done with liabilities.”

If there was anything left of his heart, there isn’t anymore. Tears make their way down his face but he does nothing to stop them, curling his arms around himself, ignoring the way his broken bones complain, ignoring the way he wants to  _ howl  _ at the unfairness of it all.

“Thank you for nothing, bard,” Yennefer whispers before flicking her wrist.

He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t know how to.

This time, he welcomes the darkness.

“Jaskier?” 

“Jas?”

“Come on, bard!”

Jaskier groans, swallowing his scream as he wakes to find his bones still broken, proving that he wasn’t just having an awful dream.

He jerks back when he sees purple eyes staring at him in concern - in faux concern - and his heart shatters all over again. “Please, don’t. Please…”

“What?” Geralt asks, seemingly concerned, but Jaskier knows better this time. 

He scrambles backwards, gasping when his back hits the jagged wall once again, curling his arms around himself as best as he can. “Please, not again.  _ Please _ , I’m sorry, I didn’t say- I don’t- Please-” he rambles, cutting himself off with a yelp as the two of them step forwards.

“Jaskier, it’s okay,” Yennefer soothes, reaching for him.

He yanks his hands back and shakes his head. “Don’t touch me, please, p- please!” 

“It’s going to be fine, we’re here now,” Geralt says slowly.

Jaskier flinches, wishing he could protect his neck but unable to move his hands without wanting to cry. “I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean to. Please- please leave me alone, don’t…”

He jerks back again as the two of them share a look but he doesn’t feel the way his head hits something sharp and he slumps to the floor, his eyes fluttering shut yet again.

He also doesn’t feel the way the real Geralt and Yennefer carefully take him back to Kaer Morhen where they’ll later figure out whose twisted magic was responsible for hurting their bard and make them pay,  _ tenfold _ .

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this just kinda happened on its own, i don't make the rules around here...
> 
> thanks for reading !! toss a kudos/comment? xx


End file.
